This invention relates to a video reproducing apparatus, and more particularly a video reproducing apparatus for improving picture quality of a playback screen during a special playback.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general video recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) is an apparatus for recording the video signals on slant tracks 2 of a magnetic tape 1 and reproducing the recorded video signal therefrom. This apparatus records one field video signal for each slant track 2 by scanning slant track 2 of magnetic tape 1 with a rotary head having a constant rotating speed in the time of moving magnetic tape 1 at a standard speed (e.g. 33.35 mm/sec in the case of VHS standard of NTSC system) during a recording stage. This apparatus reproduces the video signal recorded on the slant tracks by controlling the transport speed of the magnetic tape and the rotation speed of the rotary head in a similar manner during a reproducing stage. Such a reproduction mode is called standard speed playback. In case of the standard speed playback, the clear picture screen is obtainable as shown in FIG. 2A. In a double speed playback mode, a tape transport speed is double the standard speed. Here, since the rotary head which is rotated with the same speed as that of the standard speed playback scans the magnetic tape while transversing two slant tracks, one noise bar appears in the playback screen as shown in FIG. 2B. In a five-time speed playback mode, the tape transport speed is five times as the standard speed. Accordingly, four noise bars appear in the playback screen as shown in FIG. 2C. Such noise bars occurring in the high speed playback mode correspond to the to a number of the slant tracks which are transversed by the rotary head. Thus, in variable speed playback or special playback mode except for a standard speed playback mode, the scanning locus of the rotary head is not the same as the slant tracks of the recording stage, with a result that the noise appears in the playback screen. Accordingly, the clear picture screen can not be provided as in the standard speed playback.